


白日宣淫

by xian521



Category: all齐 容齐
Genre: M/M, 白发王妃 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xian521/pseuds/xian521





	白日宣淫

第七章  
正值四月，春光烂漫。  
北临皇宫后花园湖中亭内，石桌上铺着锦缎，摆放着精致美味的酒食。亭柱上悬挂的竹篮里，盛放着刚摘的桃花。白色的纱幔垂挂在湖心亭四周，偶尔因风拂而飘起，让人窥见其内的艳色……  
“陛下……齐儿不行了……吃不下了……”  
一个青衣美人坐在铺着柔软锦缎的石桌上，衣服前襟打开，露出雪白圆润的双丘，两条细嫩的胳膊撑在石桌上，将胸部挤出一道乳沟来。衣服下摆也被撩起，露出两条羊脂玉般白生生的腿，眼若粉桃，水光潋滟，唇如施脂。  
临皇一手勾着玛瑙酒壶，唇边勾起笑意：“喔？才三颗齐儿就吃不下了吗？”  
“陛下……”容齐桃花目中的水光更盛，似乎下一刻就要落泪。这幅楚楚可怜的模样就是再铁石心肠的人也受不了！果然，临皇放下酒壶，坐起身子来。  
“乖齐儿，别哭，朕不欺负你了……来，自己把腿举起来，让朕看看你的小花穴……”  
容齐听话地举起自己的双腿，好让临皇能看得更清楚。  
临皇凑近了看容齐双腿间的景色，即使此前已经看过多回，他也还是忍不住赞叹。美，真的太美了！小巧稚嫩的玉柱之下，没有一般男子的双丸，却藏着一口可爱无比的花穴，颜色淡粉，稍稍刺激，就会如花朵般绽放，流出香甜的蜜液，让人迷醉。  
此时此刻，那穴口露出半颗红色的小樱桃，配着白嫩的大腿根，鲜艳欲滴，让人食欲大发。临皇伸出右手食指，抵上樱桃，慢慢往里推。噗嗤一声，樱桃被吞入了花穴里，穴口又恢复如初。  
临皇的手指粘了一点穴口溢出的清亮透明液体，放到鼻尖嗅了嗅，又含进嘴里尝了尝，调笑道：“齐儿下面的花汁尝起来却甜得紧呢！”  
容齐眼尾泛红，委屈得快要滴出泪来。  
看到容齐这副模样，临皇只觉下腹气血翻涌，难以自控地凑上前，他吻住了容齐双腿间的花穴。湿热的舌尖伸出，温柔地抚慰穴口，小心翼翼地探进去一点点。手指按上穴口上方的小蜜豆，轻轻揉弄着。一股酸美之意涌上来，容齐只觉得那被抚慰之处湿湿热热，竟似流出了羞耻的液体。  
临皇把人从石桌上抱下，让他坐在自己的腿上。爱怜地抚摸着容齐鸦羽般的长发，“齐儿还记得答应朕来这凉亭中做什么吗？”  
容齐点点头，临皇非常满意，他抚摸少年长发的手滑下，探入青袍，揉捏着容齐小翘的臀，指尖如有所指地滑过臀缝，滑向后方那个隐秘的私处……  
容齐感受到临皇的指尖已经摸到了菊穴，还一点点插入了穴口，临皇的一根手指此时已经完整地探入了身上可人儿的后穴，然后开始慢慢旋转着。  
容齐搂住临皇的脖子，把头埋在对方颈间，临皇适时地插进了第二根手指，搅弄着，临皇抱着人躺在榻上，然后彼此掉了个头，让容齐的双穴正对着自己的脸。临皇三根手指捅进身上人的后穴，嘴吻住了前穴，开始抚慰半个多月没被滋润的心上人。  
临皇用这个姿势，其实是想容齐帮自己口，显然容齐不太愿意，也罢，不为难他。  
暖风扬起纱幔，让湖心亭里的秘密若隐若现。原本只有花香和酒香的空气中渐渐混入了一种带了骚气的甜香……  
伏在上方的容齐，青衣已经撩到了腰间，小屁股微微摆动着，白嫩得可以掐出水来。菊穴吞入了三根修长的手指，手指快速抽插着，发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。  
临皇咬了一口臀肉，用牙齿磨了磨，“来，齐儿起来，可以办正事了……”  
闻得此言，容齐一手撑在临皇的胸膛，一手扶着对方的性器抵住自己的菊穴，沉下腰，慢慢吃了进去……  
“啊/嗯……”二人的叹息声同时响起。  
临皇看着自己的小爱人，眼中是满得要溢出来的温柔和怜惜。容齐双手撑着临皇的胸膛，臀上下起伏着，吞吐着临皇的性器……  
容齐摆动着腰肢，让临皇粗大的性器尽情地插弄自己的肉穴，临皇也配合着，在容齐坐下来时挺臀顶弄，双方都得到了说不尽的满足……  
动了一会儿，容齐有些体力不支，他停下来，摇着临皇，撒娇道：“轮到陛下动了，齐儿累了……”临皇起身，换了个姿势，把容齐的一只腿搁到肩上，开始动了起来。  
容齐躺在榻上，一只腿搭在临皇肩上，一只腿被临皇握住脚踝亲吻，青色衣袍松垮地滑落至肘弯，两团嫩白的乳肉随着抽插的动作不断颤抖着。  
“朕腾不出手来，齐儿自己玩胸给朕看……”临皇吻了吻容齐线条柔美的小腿，眼中满含期待。容齐伸出手，握住了自己胸前的软肉，开始揉捏成各种形状，弹性极佳。  
容齐从来没想过会用自己最认为耻辱的地方讨好眼前这个可以当他父亲的男人。  
临皇觉得容齐变得越来越听话，越乖巧，只觉得胸腔像被什幺填满了一般，他放下容齐的腿，俯下身，狠狠吻住了可人儿的唇。  
舌头与舌头紧密交缠，来不及咽下去的涎水从二人的嘴角流下。对于和临皇的接吻，一开始容齐还接受不了，而且他的胡子会扎到自己的嘴，实在难受，但有些事情总得慢慢习惯。  
地上散落着配饰、腰带、外衫、亵衣、亵裤……亭柱上的艳丽桃花静静地绽放着。。  
释放后的临皇亲密地抱着容齐依偎在软榻上，享受着这份难得宁静舒适。过了片刻，容齐抬起头来，扯了扯临皇下巴的胡子，撒娇道：“陛下，樱桃还在里面，帮齐儿拿出来……”  
“可是齐儿的那里太小了，朕的手指伸不进去怎幺办？”  
听了这话，容齐顿时有些急了，声音都带了哭腔，“呜呜，那怎幺办……齐儿不管，是陛下硬要塞进去的……陛下就要帮齐儿拿出来……”  
临皇唇角滑过一丝微不可察的笑意，他正色道：“朕拿不出来，但是齐儿自己有办法弄出来哦！”  
“嗯？”  
见到容齐天真的模样，临皇慢慢把人抱了起来，相连的下体分开时发出了“啵”的一声，原本被堵着的东西迫不及待从容齐的菊穴口涌了出来……  
临皇把人放在石桌的锦缎上，分开容齐的双腿，指尖触摸着他前方紧闭的花穴，“下面的小嘴既然能吞进樱桃自然也能吐出来，齐儿自己努力，把樱桃吐出来给朕吃……”  
容齐先是把自己的双腿张得更开，再把身体微微后仰做好准备。随后，容齐两只小手摸索到花穴的位置，小心翼翼地分开小口，然后像排泄般，慢慢用自己的花穴“吐”出樱桃。  
第一次做这种事没有经验，过了好一会，花穴口才出现了一点点艳红之色。临皇一直目不转睛地盯着，此时见到了樱桃的一点，他鼓励着：“齐儿继续，朕看到了，再用力一点就可以吐出樱桃了……”  
容齐听话地继续用力，可是到一半时，正好是樱桃最大的地方，怎么也出不来了。临皇看着眉头皱兮兮的人，终究还是妥协了，“那第一次朕帮齐儿，后面的齐儿要自己弄出来哦！”  
语毕，临皇把头凑近到容齐双腿之间的花穴处，嘴张开，轻轻含住了半颗樱桃，开始吮吸。  
“啵！”樱桃顺利地被临皇吸进了嘴里，他嚼了几口，然后吻住桌上的人，与容齐分享嘴里香甜的果肉和汁液。  
“加了齐儿蜜汁的樱桃就是不一样呢！”吃完第一颗樱桃后临皇忍不住调笑。  
有了第一次的经验，排出第二颗樱桃时就容易些了。又或许是第一颗樱桃微微扩张了花道，容齐很快就把第二颗樱桃弄出一大半了。不过，这个时候困难又来了！浸透了穴里蜜汁的樱桃滑溜溜的，很容易就会从穴口掉下来，这让容齐不得不又夹紧自己的花穴。  
樱桃就要脱离穴口时，容齐感觉临皇温热的唇吻在了自己那里，“啊……”容齐放松夹紧的力道，放心地把樱桃“吐”进了临皇的嘴里。  
容齐双腿收紧，用手抱住了临皇的头，不让对方离开，“陛下太坏了！第三颗樱桃陛下要是想吃，就自己来，齐儿才不要给陛下喂！”  
临皇有些哭笑不得，不过眼下不能移动，听容齐的语气也是主意已定，他只好自己动嘴。  
临皇先是伸出舌头舔了舔湿津津的穴口，让那处变得更加湿软，然后把舌头小心的伸进了穴里，开始探索。  
“啊……陛下……”容齐忍耐着从下方传来的丝丝酥麻感，有些不知所措。  
临皇一边用舌头探索着蜜花深处，一边伸出手指，按揉着花穴上面的小凸起。双管齐下，容齐更加难以抵抗了。  
如此玩了好一会，临皇才终于吸出了樱桃，然后用牙齿咬住一半，把另一半喂到了容齐的嘴里。  
站在不远处的宣妃看到了亭内发生的一切，怒不可遏，她恨透了容齐，这个妖孽到底给陛下灌了什么迷魂汤，竟然让陛下愿意跟他这里白日宣淫，成何体统！  
醋意之下，为了引起临皇的注意，竟噗通一声跳进湖里，然后大喊救命。  
临皇和容齐皆是一惊，刚才奴才们都被他屏退了，现在叫人恐怕来不及，只好自己下去救，再怎么说那也是自己的妃子，一日夫妻百日恩，不能见死不救。  
容齐站在凉亭中面无表情地看着，觉得这宣妃真是有意思，吃个醋都要把命搭进去。  
不知是谁从身后推了容齐一把，容齐毫无防备，一个重心不稳也掉进湖里，容齐没看清亭里的人，也不知道是谁推的自己，正欲自己游上去，却被水中一人拖住，那人捂住他的嘴巴防止他喊叫，在临皇反应过来之前以最快的速度将容齐拖走。  
这时候已经围观了很多人，侍卫们纷纷下水去帮临皇，等人得救，临皇往湖心亭一看，竟不见容齐的身影。  
“齐儿呢？你们这么多双眼睛都没看到齐儿去哪儿了吗？还不给我找？！”  
宫里顿时乱成了一锅粥，临皇更是迁怒到宣妃身上，认为她是故意落水，调虎离山将容齐劫走藏起来。  
宣妃觉得冤枉，临皇偏不信她，罚了她禁足，并警告她如果找不到容齐，那她的命也别要了。


End file.
